Mystic Ethan
Mystic Ethan is a powerful Saiyan warrior. He is currently 19 years old (after the 4 year timeskip). He is married to Nera and has a son named Zang. He is the official main RP character of Jadenyuki93. Appearance Mystic Ethan looks much like Goku and has the same hairstyle as him, he also wears a blue gi with a blue undershirt underneath and yellow pants. He also wears a red headband, white belt, and red boots with yellow outlines on them. He has the Reaper brand on his left wrist which can only be seen if he removes his armband. In his Reaper form, both of his eyes turn red and his hair is similar to Goku's hair in Super Saiyan 3 form. His hair also becomes red and his gi is grey with a red shirt underneath. When he goes Supreme Super Saiyan 2, he doesn't wear his headband. His hair is golden but his fur is still blue. Personality Ethan loves training and he also loves to eat. When he becomes a Reaper, his personality changes and he is dark and serious. He can also be very arrogant. Training and Battles When Ethan was ten years old, he started training with Kuzon so that he would become one of the strongest warriors on the Lookout Crew. After a year of training, Kuzon left him to be trained by SS. His training with SS was for four years and when he completed his training, he became much stronger. When he completed his training, he was 15 years old and went out on his own to seek new challenges. He fought Paradox and was planted with the Reaper brand, this made him much stronger and he could transform into Reaper Ethan. He later fought Kotaz and got hit by "Him"'s most powerful blast (Kotaz temporarily transformed into "Him" in the battle) and survived. In the end, Ethan lost but he trained to get stronger. Sometime in his training, Ethan unlocked Supreme Super Saiyan. He fought Hikari Minato and defeated him by firing 2 Ball of 6 Fates, which knocked him out and sent him floating through space. Fighting Kenji The legendary Human Warrior Kenji met Ethan while searching for strong people to fight. Ethan defeated the powerful Kenji but they eventually became close friends and allies. About Ethan currently lives in his own apartment with Nera and Zang at the Hexagon. It has two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a basement, and a gaming room and arcade. In the original dimension, he lived at Capsule Corporation until he married Nera. In his childhood, he lived with his brother Yeku. Meeting his wife Ethan was hospitalized after a brutal battle when he ran out of senzu beans, there he met a nurse named Nera. After he got out of the hospital, they started dating. After 6 months, they became engaged and eventually were married. They later had a son named Zang. Timeskip and Training When Ethan was 15, he began to train more. Everyday he trained in very high gravity and practiced his martial arts skills. He did this for four years and became much stronger. He also achieved a form called Mystic Form where he looked like he did in his base except he had the power of a Supreme Super Saiyan. A New Beginning, The Neo Z-Fighters A giant galactic storm hit Earth, damaging most of it. Ethan, Nera, Zang, and Kenji were evacuated to lookout but the storm struck and destroyed lookout. Many members of the lookout crew survived and were sucked inside the tornado which drained their ki. They kept falling and falling inside the tornado, until they were sucked into a bright light which took them to another dimension. They woke up the next day in a forest on a parallel universe much like the original universe, but different. In this universe, the lookout and the lookout crew never existed....they built a new base called The Hexagon and called themselves The Neo Z-Fighters instead of the lookout crew. Attacks Brick Boom Punch Kamehameha Giant Shiner Blazing Saw Maximum Nuke Neon Mace Head Knocker Electric Shock Ball Ultimate Brick Boom Punch Earthen Capture Double Dodon Ray Solar Flare Wolf Fang Fist Evil Assault Destructive Wave Super Explosive Wave Spike Storm Spike Quake Spirit-Gun Shotgun Black Dragon of Hell Negative Blades Negative Voltage Ball of the 6 Fates - Ethan's variation of the 6-Layered Comet Blast Powers and Abilities Martial Arts Flight Teleportation Clone Healing Powers - He can heal faster than a normal Saiyan or Human but not instantly. Sword2Ethan with his sword Super Saiyan Ki Blasts Can sense ki Telekinesis Regeneration Flexibility Intangibility Weapons Ethan's Sword - A sword made from Katchin and Dark matter. Ethan forged this during his training with SS. Shenron Blade - An indestructible sword endowed with the powers of the dragons Shenron and Porunga. It multiplies it users power level. Dragon amulet - An amulet with a dragonball attached to it which gives Ethan mystical powers. He can become a Dragon Oozaru Saiyan if he wears it. Forms Super Saiyan Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Golden Great Ape Super Saiyan 4 Great Grey Ape Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 6 Reaper Ethan Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan Supreme Super Saiyan Supreme Super Saiyan 2 Supreme Super Saiyan 3 Supreme Super Saiyan 4 Mystic Form Dragon Oozaru Saiyan Transformations http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/e/ed/Ssjteenethan.jpeg Super Saiyan http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/9/95/Ssj2teenethan.jpeg Super Saiyan 2 http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/5/5a/Teenethanssj3.jpeg Super Saiyan 3 http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/5/5a/Ssj4teenethan.jpeg Super Saiyan 4 http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/4/47/Ssj5teenethan.jpeg Super Saiyan 5 http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/f/ff/Ssj6teenethan.jpeg Super Saiyan 6 http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/5/55/Reaperethan3.jpeg Reaper Form http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/8/81/138px-KS_Ethan.jpg King Saiyan http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/7/74/SSSJ_Ethan.jpg Supreme Super Saiyan http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/c/c9/Dragonoozarussj.jpeg Dragon Oozaru Super Saiyan http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/8/83/Sssj2ethan.jpeg Supreme Super Saiyan 2 http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/e/e4/Godstate.jpeg God State Gallery Teenethan.jpeg|Ethan in base form ssjkid.jpg|SSJ Kid Ethan Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:RP Characters Category:Clones Category:Role-Play Category:Husbands Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Saiyan Category:Supreme Super Saiyan Category:Pages added by Jadenyuki93 Category:Neo Z-Fighters